


Trauma And Sleep

by ASimpleRock



Series: Shingetsu Nagisa the Mom friend [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Ouma not Oma, This took way too long, Warriorrs of Hope, ao3 stop deleting all my tags, nagisa is a big mom friend, no beta we die like men, they live sad lives but love eachother, they still have their trauma, they're in hopes peak now, this is my first work uwu, your brain translates wtf but not lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleRock/pseuds/ASimpleRock
Summary: Nagisa is determined to help people understand how to act around the Warriors of Hope, even if he misses a couple of days' sleep.





	Trauma And Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not putting up warnings like an idiot  
> TRIGGERS: rape (kotokos trauma is explained), mentions of abuse, mentions of bullies, mentions of a degrading mother  
> Tell me if I need to add any more!!

“Excuse me, can I have your attention please? Can I have your attention?” It’s the middle of the day when the intercom demands our immediate attention. Everyone in class looked up, giving the intercom their undivided attention. I tried to keep the act of an unassuming Hope’s Peak Student, although I don’t know if it was working or not, and looked up as well.

“Can Shingetsu Nagisa please come to the headmaster’s office? Shingetsu Nagisa to the headmaster's office”

I let out a sigh as I started to pack my things, I knew this was going to happen, after all, I had planned it. As I got up, I caught the eyes of my friends, I saw the different levels of concern floating through their eyes. I gave them what was hopefully a reassuring look, before walking out of class.

As I walked down the hallway, I passed by some the the students who liked to accompany my friends, giving them a stoic look and a wave. A few of them tried to make small talk, but I just gave them a small stare and walked away. After all, I will have to talk to them soon, but that will take place later, after a small preparation time.

I greet Principle Naegi as I walk into the office, and he gives me a small wave towards the board in the room. I nod in understanding. 

It takes me a few minutes to set up, but once I finish I ask the principle the call in the others. He nods and starts to call in people over the intercom. I once again look throughout the almost empty room, it would be a bit of a tight fit, but this was one of the only places the other Warriors of Hope wouldn’t dare step in without reason. 

People began filling the room, the 3rd year class and the teachers, and as they sit down, I fiddle with the dry-erase marker in my hand. I do a mental once-over and count the heads on the room. There are some people not here?

Once I open my mouth to ask about these people, said people appeared. Momota, Saihara, and Ouma burst in through the door. They stand there panting, Saihara is the only one to look even remotely sorry. I give them a sigh, and a movement to sit down with the rest. Ouma’s head perks up to look at me, “Shingetsuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaan, why did you call us herrrrrre” he whines. I stare at him for an answer, and then he pouts and joins the group. Momota mumbles under his breath as he joins Ouma, and Saihara follows Momota with a worried expression. 

I once again look out through the room and counted everyone once again. Once everyone was accounted for, I take a deep breathe and addressed the group in front of me.  
“ Excuse me, can I get your attention?”, I raised my voice, trying to get everyone’s attention. Almost everyone looked in my direction, with only a couple still not listening. I bang on the whiteboard, successfully getting their attention, and I cleared my throat. 

“Hello, everyone. As you all know, my name is Nagisa Shingetsu, and I am the Ultimate Learner. You are all here today because you are all familiar with my fellow Warriors of Hope” I state. I hear a few snickers, whom I know are from Ouma and Momota. They never really understood why we used the title “Warriors of Hope”, no matter how many time we tried to explain. I send them a glare and continue with my speech. 

“Anyways, there is information that none of you know about them, no matter how much they trust you”, I look through the crowd at their expressions. I’ve some eyebrows raised, some concerned looks, and even a smirking face. I look towards the culprit, who is once again Ouma, and signal for him to stand.  
“Is there anything you would like to say, Ouma?” I ask, even though I already know what he’s going to say.  
“Wow! You must be reaaaly smart if you already knew I was going to ask a question!” he cheers with obviously fake enthusiasm, “Anyways! If not even the most trusted of us know this, how do you know it? Even better, wouldn’t telling us this betray that very trust?” he asks, switching to a tone that almost like he’s scolding a child. I hate the feeling that comes with that tone. There is too many memories that tone carries. 

“Well, Ouma, it turns out I can communicate with the people I love, unlike some people. I have already asked the my friends, and it seems they would love for you to know this information” I formally state, trying not to give away my slight emotional distress, “they cannot, however, bring themselves to tell you”. That gave me a few weird and concerned looks, a glare, a wicked smile that reminds me of my dad too much, and I have to resist the urge to grimace. I’ll have to entrust my loved ones to other people, let’s just hope their competent enough to not be complete fools. 

“As select few of you have experienced, my friends can be easily triggered, and I would like to educate you on why it happens, how you can avoid it, and how to handle them if they do happened to get triggered. Now, who would you like to learn about first” I ask in an almost gentle manner. They all give each other looks of varying confusion and concern, and after a minute of silence, a hands is raised. 

I call on the hand, who happened to belong to Chabashira, and heard her very concerned question.  
“Is this why Kotoko started crying in the middle of aikido practice? Did something Tenko say trigger Kotoko” I had to hold back a horrified cry. I didn’t know about this! Did Kotoko not trust me enough to tell me? What did Chabashira say that upset her so? Didn’t they have similar backgrounds?! That’s why I recommended them to be friends in the first place! Too many memories, too many emotions, calm down Nagisa! Do what Monaca tells you to do. Breathe. In. Out. Calm down. I take a deep breathe. In. Out. 

I look back up to see their confused faces. I must’ve been silent for a while. I sharpen my glare. Back on regular schedule. “What did you say and do right before she started crying” I say icily. I can’t help it, something happened to Kotoko, and I couldn’t fix it. 

She almost flinched before glaring right back at me. “Kotoko hit Himiko, so Tenko told Kotoko to be gentle with Himiko, because Himiko is very fragile”  
I stare at her in disbelief. Gentle?! Could she really not use any other word?! 

There is silence for about a minute. Then, a loud crack is heard, and something blue flies across the room. I snap out of my angered daze, and I look to my audience with confusion. All I can see is their borderline horrified faces. I follow their eyes to my hand. Oh, the cap to my marker must’ve flown off. I sigh and pinch my nose; this is too much emotion for one day. I look back up without any emotion on my face. Calm down, Nagisa. It’ll be fine. I finally address my audience once again.

“Gentle” I state, and the others seem to flinch, seemingly surprised by my sudden speaking.  
“Gentle”, I state once again, “is once of Kotoko’s trigger words. When she was younger, her dad sold both her and her mom off for some extra money. They. . . forced themselves upon Kotoko, promising her that they’d be ‘gentle’. Please avoid saying these kinds of words around her. Before you ask, words such as, ‘careful’, ‘mindful’, and ‘wary’ are perfectly acceptable. Also, you can tell when she’s triggered, because she will cry and/or start scratching at her body. The way you can help her? There are two different ways. You can either: distract her with things she thinks are ‘adorbs’, or. . . hurt her” I hear a few gasps at this. “This is not a preferable method, but a working method nonetheless”. I write this information down on the whiteboard as I said it. 

“Are there any questions?” I ask, and nobody answers. I look out towards the shocked faces. Hopefully they understand the utter importance of this matter; I mean, even Ouma is quiet. I nod, and continue with the others. I tell the the bare minimum: basic background, how to avoid it, the signs and how to help them. I had to tell them about how Monaca was constantly bullied for her disability, how Masaru’s dad beat him senseless, and how Jataro was constantly degraded by him mother, to the point of a mask. I even gave them my personal number for when they cannot help the problem. Afterwards, I call for last questions, but this time, it isn’t a worried friend or teacher, it’s asked like a detective questioning a suspect.

“What about you?” a cold voice from the back asks. I don’t even have to look to know who it is; Kyoko Kirigiri. She used to be the ultimate detective, but has become a teacher at this school. I can only look at her in confusion. What about me? This isn’t about me! This is about my loved ones getting hurt! What!? About!? Me!?   
“I was thinking the same thing, Kirigiri-chan!” Ouma cheerfully declared. She gave him a glare for the name, but let him continue, “If all the ‘Warriors of Hope’ are connected by their trauma, does that mean you have a trauma too?” I can only freeze. I wasn’t purposely trying to avoid my trauma, but my trauma doesn’t matter!  
“Why should it matter” I raise my voice louder than I should have. Everyone has flinched from my sudden volume; I have to calm down, before something bad happens.  
“Why should it matter” I say once again, but with a quieter and calmer voice, “My trauma is not nearly as bad as the others. Also, I can effectively hide my symptoms, therefore you do not need to tread carefully around me. You could set me off at any time, but you might not even know. Hell, half of you don’t talk to me anyways, so it doesn’t matter” I promptly end my rant, once i see the unimpressed look Kirigiri is giving me. She opens her mouth to retaliate, but then--

“Bull! Shit!”

 

I jump from where I'm standing, but I don’t turn to look at the person who slammed the door open. I already know who it is. I can practically see his red hair and white headphones. God, he must be so disappointed in me. I must’ve let him down. He must’ve had so many expectations that I completely shattered.

I’m not even paying attention to the other people in the room. God, I’m such a disappointment. I had one job, but I can’t even do that right. I--

“Nagisa!” Masaru practically screeches in my ear, and when did he even get there?! How long did I space out? Oh god why is he so close to me!

“Nagisa, you good bro? You kinda spaced out there” He states and ohgodhe’srightbymyearIcanfeellhisbreathohmy--  
“Earth to Nagisaaaaa! Why are you turning red? Dude, what wrong?” Masaru asks, starting to sound a little panicked. C’mon Nagisa, snap out of it! He’s going to catch on soon enough! Get it together!

I clear my throat as a way to get my bearings. I’m still slightly red in the face, but it’ll do.  
“Why are you here Masaru? Shouldn't you be with the others? Where are the other anyways?” I ask, trying to change the topic.  
“I came to check on you. I convinced the others go and do their own stuff. They are somewhere in the school, though I don’t know where. Now, what do you mean your trama doesn’t matter? Also, how much sleep have you gotten dude? I can tell you have eye bags; you’re normal concealer is your colour, but your looking pretty pale right now” he fires back. Over the years, the others have learned me and my habits. It gets harder and harder to change the subject. 

“I’ve gotten enough sleep, don’t worry about it” I fire back. It’s a lie. I haven’t slept for the past two? three days? It’s fine though; I’ve lasted longer. Sadly, he looks right through my bluff. Thankfully, he also knows there’s only one way to get me to actually fall asleep, and he can’t do anything without Jataro here too. He stares my down for a while, trying to think of a way to get his way. Then, he looks at all the confused people in the room. Then he looks at the board, and then looks at me. All I can do is sigh. He’s not going to let this go, is he?  
“I’m not going to sleep, but I’m going to go ahead and wrap this up” I start. I look up to my audience, this is not going to be good later, is it?  
“Thank you for listening to me and trusting me enough to believe this. I hope you all take this information and use is wisely. That is all, you may go” I say, and everyone starts to walk out, one by one. Once almost everyone is gone, Masaru drags me out of the room. There, I am met with the faces of the Warriors of Hope. Shit! I thought they weren't supposed to be here!

Masaru walks right by Kotoko and Monaca, grabs Jataro’s hand, and drags both of us off. I look to the girls for help, but they just giggle to each other and wave. I slightly struggle against Masaru’s grip, but I know it’s futile; he won’t let me go. I look over to Jataro for help as well, but he also seems to know what’s going on. His eyes sparkle a little bit behind his glasses, and I already know he’s smiling behind that mask of his. I can only glare at the back of Masaru’s head as we make our way to the dorms. He only turns back to smile at me. 

Once we make it to the dorm building, he drags me up to the top floor, where Jataro’s dorm room is. He lets go of Jataro’s hand, so he can open the door. Once we get in side the room, he throws me on the bed. I land with a small ‘oof’, and I let out an even bigger ‘oof’ as they both jump on the bed beside me. All I can do is race myself for what’s to come.

Jataro seems to notice, and he giggles lightly. Then he all but throws a pillow at my face, and god dammit it’s the soft pillow god please help me. I pick up the soft pillow and try to get up, but then they tag team me. 

Jataro snatches the pillow from my hands and puts it on the bed behind me, while Masaru pushes me, so that my head is resting on said pillow. They have too much practice with this. I try to protest, but Masaru puts his hand over my mouth and shushes me. He then sends me that blinding smile, and I swear he knows how weak I am to it. 

Jataro is the first to cling to me, after taking off his mask and glasses, of course. I know why he’s clinging to me. He needs to keep me still, so Masaru has enough time to grab the fluffy blanket. Masaru clings to my other side and throws a fluffy blanket on us. I’m trapped in between them. 

My body itches to get up and do something productive. I want to get up, but it’s so warm here.I can hear their steady breathing.

I can feel their steady heartbeats.

and i feel so

so 

tired  
~  
~

I smile as I see Nagisa slowly drift into sleep. Poor guy deserves some sleep once and a while. He does mother us a lot, and he gets little to no sleep. 

I look over Nagisa’s body to look at Jataro, who looks at me with a sleepy smile on his face. Welp, I guess it’s time to get some sleep.

I wonder if we’ll be able to wake up before dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> god this took way to long im gonna take a depression nap  
> thanks for reading


End file.
